All Around Me
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: What if at the time Sarah had run the Labyrinth, she had been on summer holiday from her wizarding school in America. Now eight years later, and a part of The Order, she's been offered a chance to teach at Hogwarts. Takes place during the 5th Harry Potter book.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

**Wake Up Call**

* * *

Sarah Williams was asleep at her desk when the sound of a loud crackle and pop echoed through the small apartment. She woke with a start, wand drawn, and a hex on the tip of her tongue. Seconds later her roommate, still clad in her night clothes with bright red hair, came bounding in, her own wand out ready for a fight.

When she saw just who it was that had Apparated into their apartment so early in the morning, she let her wand drop to her side though she kept a tight grip on it just in case. She looked to her roommate and gave Nymphadora Tonks a nasty glare, after all the old man was _her_ paranoid mentor.

Tonks grinned apologetically in turn before dropping her wand and turning to glare at the formally retired Auror.

"Don't ever drop your wand! I could be some imposter," he roared, leveling his one good eye on his protégée. "Constant vigilance!"

Sarah and Tonks rolled their eyes at the same time, while the temporary red head leaned in and whispered in Sarah's ear, "Doubtful. Ever since the whole Hogwarts fiasco he's been as paranoid as ever."

The brunette hadn't even known the Auror could get even more paranoid.

"What are you doing here so early Moody," Tonks asked, letting out a loud yawn. The sun wasn't even out yet. "I don't even go in today."

He gave her a scrutinizing look before pulling out his wand, and giving it a few fanciful twirls. Sarah immediately recognized the spells as powerful charms for intruders, and ones that enabled others from overhearing things they shouldn't. She shook her head at the old man's tenacity. Their home was already protected from that sort of thing, Moody knew that. He was the one who had done them.

Still not bothering to answer her question, Moody pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Tonks.

"Get a good look at that you two and memorize it. The first meeting it tonight, nine sharp," Moody growled.

Sarah peered over Tonks shoulder to see elegant script, and an address: 12 Grimmauld Place. Both Sarah and Tonks only had a moment to read it before Moody snatched it back and incinerated the small parchment. And with that he Disapparated.

Tonks gave her a look before announcing, "I'm going back to bed, wake me when it's time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

**A Busy Day**

* * *

Sarah rolled her eyes at her roommate as she trudged back to her room. Instead of following the other girl's example, Sarah decided to make herself a cup of coffee. She already had a busy day ahead of her, and with Moody's announcement things were bound to get even busier.

Yawning, she moved through the cluttered apartment and towards the tiny kitchen. She started a fresh cup of coffee by hand, she could never seem to get it the way she liked it with her wand.

She had moved in with Tonks nearly five years ago, though they had known each other much longer than that. They had been pen pals since they were both third years, and Sarah would even spend her summers abroad in London. They had even planned on going through the Auror program together before she decided that it was just something she couldn't see herself doing long term.

Though Tonks had the day off, she did not. She had a meeting with both of her editors later, and she still needed to submit her latest articles for the Prophet. Since Seeker's leave of absence, she had more or less taken over as head writer. She loved the responsibility, though she hadn't seen herself working so long for the paper.

Strolling back to her desk, Sarah languidly started to gather her papers together. She had stayed up too long putting the finishing touches on her manual script. Opening the first drawer to grab a binding clip, she suddenly froze when her fingers touched the hauntingly familiar leather bounding of a small red book.

She closed the drawer with a quick thrust.

Scowling, she promptly opened the drawer again and snatched the book up. She marched to her room and over to her closet. In a blind fury, she pulled out a small shoe box from the back. Ignoring the familiar pang in her chest, she threw the book in and shoved the small box back into her closet. She didn't know how it left that spot, and neither did she really want to think about it.

Sighing jadedly, she trailed back into the living room. She had a busy day after all, and she did not need _that_ distracting her.


End file.
